callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten (Theater of the Dead in English) is a Nazi Zombies map featured in Call of Duty Black Ops. The map is automatically unlocked for play at the start of the game. The Pack-A-Punch Machine does return, along with the MP-40. Excluding the MP-40, the rest of the guns are Cold War Weapons. Monkey Bombs also return, as well as the Ray Gun. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 however doesn't return, but there is also a new Wonder Weapon called the Thundergun. All the characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese have returned. The characters seem to teleport in on the platform that is seen in Der Riese's mainframe. In addition to regular Zombies and Hellhounds, a new zombie type is included. The "Gas Zombie" is a faster zombie that runs around on all fours. They appear to be naked in appearance and have a slimy green shade of skin. It's likely these zombies are in some way related to Nova-6. Gas Zombies can be quite subversive and hard to detect as they stay close to the floor. When killed, they will emit a cloud of green toxic gas which is dangerous to the player as vision becomes blurred, similar to the effects of Tabun Gas or Nova Gas in multiplayer. If killed with the Ray Gun or a knife stab, Gas zombies will not emit gas. Gas Zombies only appear after the power has been turned on. Rooms Lobby This is the starting room. It is quite large and has plenty of room to run around. It also contains the teleporter "mainframe." Quick Revive, a M14, an Olympia and a Mystery Box spawn are located here. There are a total of four windows.There are 3 doors available for moving to new rooms and areas at the top right of the staircase,one to the left under the staircase and one directly ahead under the staircase which can not be opened until the power has been activated. It is not advised to stay here past round 5. There is also a meteor you can find in the corner of the room in a jar by the bottom window, if you hold 'x' (F on PC) on all three of them you can listen to the new song. Lower Hall This room is accessed by opening up the downstairs door of the Lobby. It is a fairly confined space, but with only two windows, it is very easy to hold out in here. An MPL and Mystery Box spawn point are also in here. This room also has one of the few Fire Pit traps on the map. Alley This "room" is very tight and can be difficult to maneuver around. But it can be easy to defend. It is recommended to go by the side closest to the Back Room during a Hellhound round. Double Tap is located on the end closest to the starting area-and it's right by a Zombie spawn point. An AK-74u is also located in the Alley. Note that Zombies will-more often then not-jump down from the roof of the building. Watch everywhere, or you may find yourself overwhelmed. Back Room This room connects the Alley to the Stairwell down to Stage Left. It's suggested to get out of this room as fast as possible. There are three Zombie spawns located one Electroshock Defenses and a Mystery Box spawn point. Theater This is the largest room, but it can be very disorienting. Not one, but two Mystery Box spawns are located here. The Power Switch is located here too. Claymores, an M16, the Bowie Knife and Juggernog can all be bought here. The only Teleporter is located on the Stage and must be linked to the Telepad in the Main Lobby every-time before being used. Zombies spawn from the four windows in this large room and from numerous places on the ceiling and balconies. The podium on center stage has a Sentry Gun which can be activated for $1500 and runs for approximately 30 seconds.. NOTE: The Bowie Knife and Jugger-nog are almost right next to each other. Dressing Room This room is a little larger then the Back Room. There are two windows, two Electroshock Defenses, a Mystery Box spawn. The MP5K is also available for purchase off the wall in this room. Foyer Room This is one of the larger rooms, and it has plenty of room to run around in. However, there are three windows in here. The second, and only other Sentry Gun on this map is located here. Speed Cola is also located here, along with an MP40 and Stakeout. Upperhall This room is small and hard to maneuver around. However, there is a narrow hallway with a Fire Pit in it, making holding out in this room easy-as long as there is a person covering the window that's behind the hallway. There is a Mystery Box spawn and a PM63 here. Pack-a-Punch Room This room is only accessible via the Teleporter on the Stage. The Room is directly above the main floor entryway and is the Projection room for the Theater. It contains Grenades and the PaP Machine. This room is the only source of purchasable Grenades. If all players take the Teleporter to this room at the same time the Zombies gather directly in front of the stage which is visible from the only window. After 30 seconds, the player will teleport out of it, into a random room for a few seconds and then always back to the Main Lobby Telepad. Random Rooms The Random Rooms sometimes contain a power up. One of these rooms has a Monkey Bomb on one bed, and a Teady Bear on another. This is rumored to be Samantha's room. Strategy ﻿See: Kino der Toten/Strategies Video Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops - Zombies Gameplay (Kino Der Untoten)|gameplay Video:Call Of Duty Black ops Zombies Gameplay- Map Kino Der Toten|skip to 0:43 for gameplay. Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies Gameplay Trivia *The fact that the only WW2-era gun in this map is the MP40 is a reference to Inglourious Basterds, which included a massacre at a Nazi Theater with the use of MP40's. Also, the name could be a reference to Operation Kino. *This map also has a reference to the movie "The Prestige" as the teleporter is on the stage as shown in the movie. *This location may be a reference to the signs next to the teleporters in Der Riese, this would explain why there is a teleport in a Nazi Theater. *The Pack a Punch machine on this map can only be accessed by teleporting to it and after a certain time you will be teleported back. *It seems that the four existing characters have time traveled to 1960 accidentally while using the teleporter from Der Riese. Richtofen looks eager to research more about Group 935 and making sure that Samantha is still alive. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall you can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that element 115 is there. *The set up of this map slightly resembles the set up of Verruckt. *Zombies can now jump down from the roof of the building instead of having to break through windows. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack 4 for Call of Duty: World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Pressing the use button on a portrait will trigger a quote. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on 3 rocks. One in the main room. One in the dressing room. And one in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley. The song that plays is "115" by Elena Siegman, the theme of which is played when all players die on the map Der Riese. *After teleporting from the Pack-a-Punch room, you may not directly go back to the mainframe, but you will be teleported to random rooms. You can't shoot while you're in there, but you can still move and jump. In rare cases, a power-up can spawn there. After a while you will be teleported to the mainframe. One of these rooms looks like Verruckt before the zombie apocalypse, and another is believed to be Samantha's bedroom. You can also hear Samantha's name be called out in the few seconds you are in there. *In the main room, there is writing on the wall that says: "BEWARE THE SIX". So far, it is unknown who or what "The Six" are. They are probably zombies with special powers, sort of like "boss" zombies. Or more likely, a reference to the chemical agent, NOVA-6 *There is a room with a portrait of possibly the four Zombie characters in there early years.However it looks more like the characters they were based on. For example:Doctor Richtofen or General Amsel. Takeo Masaki or The interrogator of Semper Fi with the knife. Nikolai Belenski or Chernov and finally Tank Dempsey or Polonsky.There is also an fifth unknown face. *You can use the action button on the portraits to see what each individual character thinks of the other. *This is the first, and so far, only Nazi-Zombie map available on the Wii. *There is always music playing on during the match. It is only possible to hear it when there are no Zombies on the map, due to the fact that it plays very quietly. Category:Levels